The Wrong Side of the Tracks
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Zelda, Marth, Peach, and Midna are pedigree cats that lived in a rich neighborhood in Smashville. But when the four find themselves in the alleys of the city, they become lost. Only the help of a group of alley cats will help them return home. Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Character Descriptions

**Hello everybody! Warriorcatgirl375 here with another story! Okay, this one, I have been thinking about for a long time and now I want to present it to everyone on this site. This story will take you a little deeper in my imagination and how much I do with it. I also think the idea for this story is pretty cute and it shows both my love for Smash Bros and my love for cats! **

**So, this story falls under more than just two categories other than romance and friendship. It also falls under adventure, there will be some action here and there, some humor, and a little bit of tragedy at ONE part only...I dunno, maybe two? Eh, we'll find out as it goes. I will also include some characters in this story that weren't in Smash Bros, but hey, a lot of people do that so suck it up! Now for romance, the main focused couple will be Zelink. The second main focused couple will be Marth x Sheik. There will be an inclusion of a little Mario x Peach x Roy love triangle and any other couples will be mentioned, not really focused.**

**To start us off, I made a list of character descriptions telling what everyone that will be in my story will look like as cats so you won't be confused on how to picture them while you read and to get a good image of what they look like as cats (or at least how I picture them as cats). So, let's get started! **

Character Descriptions 

**Housecats **

Zelda: Light brown, brindle she-cat with a white chest and white tail tip. Has dark blue eyes and wears a purple collar with a Triforce pattern on it.

Marth: Sleek furred, blue-gray tom with a small white streak on his chest. Has blue eyes and wears a blue and gold collar.

Peach: Light golden she-cat. Has blue eyes and wears a pink diamond studded collar.

Midna: Black-and-white she-cat with red fur on her tail. Has amber eyes and wears a gray collar with teal markings on it.

**Street cats**

Link: Golden tortoiseshell tom with brown paws. Has light, cerulean eyes.

Mario: Small, brown tom. Has whiskers that curve like a mustache. Has blue eyes.

Ike: Dark blue-gray, spiky furred tom. Has white paws and a white streak around his nose. Has dark colbat eyes.

Sheik: Golden she-cat with a cream furred chest and stomach. Has tiny brown spots around her nose, quite like freckles. Has bright, crimson eyes.

Luigi: Gray-brown tom. Has whiskers that curve like a mustache.

Roy: Young, fluffy red tom with blue eyes.

Samus: Dark golden she-cat with ginger stripes.

Wii Fit Trainer: White she-cat with gray fur on her head and tail. Also has gray eyes.

Snake: Broad shouldered, brown tabby tom. Has a torn ear and a few missing whiskers. Has brownish-green eyes.

Captain Falcon: Broad shouldered, ginger tom. Has brown eyes.

Pit: Young, white tom with brown patches.

Red: Young, brown tom with gray ears and a white stomach. Has brown eyes.

Kits 

Toon Link: Bright golden tom with only brown hind paws. Has big, dark, greenish eyes.

Ness: Black-and-white tom with brown eyes.

Lucas: Golden tom with bright blue eyes.

Villager: Brown-red tabby tom.

Popo: Tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes.

Nana: Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

**Rogues**

Ganondorf: Big, broad, black-ginger tom with menacing golden eyes.

Wario: Chubby, dark brown tabby tom. Has jagged whiskers.

Waluigi: Skinny, dark gray tom. Has jagged whiskers as well.

Zant: Blueish- black tom with gray fur on his face. Has pale yellow eyes.

Black Knight: Pure black tom with amber eyes.

**And there are the character descriptions! I hope this will help you with visualization the characters while reading. Now, go and enjoy the first chapter! **


	2. Meet the Pedigrees!

**Here's the first chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Meet the Pedigrees! 

Morning sunlight shone through a clean, glass window and cascaded a golden light on a marble floor of a room. Within that room, many cat toys littered the floor, a scratching post stood in the corner, and a silver food and water dish sat against the wall right next to a rather large cat house. At the foot of the cat house, a nice, fancy looking purple cat bed sat there with a beautiful, brindle brown she-cat curled up in it. The side of the bed also had gold letters sewn on it that spelled, _Zelda. _

The cat shifted and lifted her head, opening her dark blue, almost violet, eyes. She got to her paws and stretched, shaking out her fur. She stepped daintily out of her bed and started to lick her soft pelt, smoothing it down. In the process, the bell on her purple, golden triangle patterned collar jingled. Once she was done, a servant that works for her owner stepped in and smiled down at her warmly.

"Good morning Zelda." He said. The cat, Zelda, purred and rubbed against his legs in greeting. The servant walked forward and poured a cup of cat food in her dish and gave her clean water. Zelda munched away at her food as the servant left. Once he was gone, she glanced behind her and sighed.

She may have seemed happy before, but she was only pretending to be so the servant wouldn't think something was the matter with her and alert her owner, who was way too over-protective of her.

Zelda belonged to a rich man by the name of (or at least what Zelda calls him) Mr. Harkinian. He had purchased her when she was a kitten, born to two pedigree cats, making her a pedigree as well. Zelda lived with him in a big house in a very rich neighborhood. Mr. Harkinian loves her very much, and Zelda loves him too, but she has one problem. He was way too over protective!

He only let's her stay within the fenced backyard and no where else outside because he's afraid that something will attack her or she'll get hit by a car. He only buys organic cat food and feeds her one cup in the morning and one at night, for he feared that she will have health problems with food. He prefers to brush her fur and bath her instead of having her groom herself (which she still does anyway), incase a hairball will make her sick or possibly choke. And there were many more.

Zelda was sick of it all! Yes, she was a pedigree cat. Yes, she lives with a rich dude. But, she doesn't want all of this. Ever since she was kitten, she had watched the alley cats from a window or her fence. She admired how they catch their own food, how they play with each other, how they explore where ever they want to go, how free they are. Zelda wants a life like that. To live freely without someone looking over and limiting what she can and can't do. To be a real cat.

Zelda sighed once more and turned away from her food dish and walked out of the room. If only she could have a life like a real cat. As of now, she can only dream.

**(Page Break) **

The little cat flap on the house's back door quivered and Zelda pushed her way through and entered the backyard. The dew on the green grass blades wetted her soft, brown paws as she walked. Once she arrived at the fence, Zelda jumped up and landed gracefully at the top. Taking a seat, she looked out to the big city, known as Smashville, that she could see from her yard. The buildings towered high into the clouds, one thing that many tourists admired most about Smashville. _How I wish I could go there. _Zelda said to herself hopelessly.

"Oh Zellie!" Zelda perked her ears at the sound of a light, hyper-active voice. She turned and saw a pretty, light golden she-cat bounding toward her, her light blue eyes shining with excitement to see her friend. Following behind was a black-and-white she-cat. Her amber eyes glistened with a annoyance of the golden cat and her red-black tail slightly flicked.

Zelda smiled at the sight of her two friends. "Hello Peach. Hello Midna." She meowed, dipping her head in greeting.

"Oh Zellie, you won't believe it!" The golden she-cat, Peach, said happily. "My owner entered me into the 57th annual Pet Show!"

"Really?" Zelda said. "Again?" Peach replied with a happy nod.

"Yeah, not only is it 57th annual, it's the 57th one she's been in." The black-and-white she-cat, Midna, muttered. Peach turned to her and huffed.

"You're just jealous that I'm in it and you're not!"

"That is the stupidest and last thing I would possibly ever be jealous about." Midna replied. The thing about Peach and Midna, Peach was hyper, cheerful, and happy-go-lucky. She's a pedigree as well and lives with a rich lady by the name of Mrs. Toadstool. She loves all things pink and fashionable. Her pink, diamond studded collar proves it. She also has about a couple dozen little cat outfits and she hates to get her gold fur dirty.

Midna, on the other hand, is more of a tomboy. She's a pedigree too, but she isn't into pet shows or being clean 24/7. She has an attitude, can be a smartass, and is very mischievous. For example, she pulls pranks on her neighbor's Dobermans.

As the two argued on, Zelda directed her attention back to the view of the city. She took a deep breath and let it out as she looked longingly at it. She the casted her gaze down to the grassy hill on the other side of the fence. Down that hill was a forest that eventually leads to a more, run down neighborhood, which then leads to Smashville. Zelda looked down at the hill with temptation. _All I have to do is jump then run... _

"I see that look in your eyes. Thinking about running again, aren't you?" A new voice spoke. Zelda jumped and turned to her left to see a sleek furred, blue-gray tom sitting beside her. His brilliant blue eyes shone with politeness.

Zelda sighed then smiled. "Marth, you startled me." She said. Marth was a pedigree tom that lived a few houses down from Zelda. He lived with a family call the Lowells. He was very polite and proper, quite a gentlecat (Get it? Gentleman, gentlecat. Heh, heh...anyone?). Most of the female cats swoon over him, but he isn't interested in any of them. He says that if he finds his ideal mate, he'll know it.

Marth gave a purr of amusement as Zelda smoothed her ruffled, white-furred chest.

"Yes, I was thinking about running again." She admitted once she was done. "I mean, I'm tired of this fancy life. All I want to do is live on the streets of the city, like a real cat!"

Marth gave a sigh. "Zelda, you know that will never happen." He said. "I don't mean to put you down, but you wouldn't know how to survive out there. You wouldn't know how to get food or know where to live. And there dangerous cats and dogs there. You wouldn't be able to make it on your own." Zelda opened her mouth to argue, but stopped herself. He was right. She doesn't know how to survive by herself. How would she get by on her own?

She sighed. "I know Marth. But I can't shake it. It's my dream, I just can't give it up." Marth looked at her with sympathy. He knew he couldn't convince her.

"What're you guys talking about?" Midna asked. Her and Peach had stopped arguing and both had just realized Marth's presence.

"Hi Marth." Peach meowed. Marth greeted her back with a wave of his tail.

"I'm just thinking about living in the city as an alley cat." Zelda responded. Peach twitched her whiskers and flattened her ears against her head in disgust.

"Why would you want to live as an _alley cat?_" She asked. "They're so dirty and ill mannered! They're a disgrace to cats everywhere!"

"You don't know that." Zelda countered. "You've never met an alley cat."

"That's what my mother told me."

"Hey, I don't blame ya." Midna said to Zelda. "I'm starting to get sick of this fancy life too."

"I don't know why you would want to live like that." Peach muttered. "I wouldn't imagine getting my fur dirty."

"Really now?" Midna said mischievously then jumped off the fence and into a mud puddle, causing the dirty water to splash up and onto Peach. The golden she-cat yowled in surprise and horror as she looked down at her mud splattered fur. Midna started to erupt into laughter.

"Midna, that was uncalled for." Marth scolded her.

"Ask me if I care." Midna retorted.

"Seriously Midna, you didn't-"

"You ruined my fur!" Peach yowled at the black-and-white she-cat, interrupting Zelda. Her blue eyes burned coldly and her fur bristled along her shoulders. "Don't you know long it will take to get me clean?! You ill mannered rat!"

At the mention of the word "rat", Midna's fur bristled and she jumped and lunged at Peach, knocking them both off the fence. Everything seemed to have happened in a split second. As they went down, Peach reached her paw out to grab something, only to have her claws latch onto Zelda's collar, taking the brindle brown she-cat with them. Marth reacted and gripped Zelda's scruff in his teeth, only to fall as well. The four cats hit the grassy hill and tumbled down until they landed in an open box, causing Styrofoam to fly up in the air. They squirmed around in the box until they poked their heads out, shaking Styrofoam off of their fur.

"How'd we get in a box?" Marth questioned aloud. As a response, a delivery truck that was parked on a little road on the hill started up and a delivery man closed the box, not noticing the cats, and taped it shut. He lifted the box into the truck and went into the passenger seat. With a jerk, the truck drove down the road, leaving the neighborhood behind, taking the four cats with it.

**Finished! Okay, this is ends the first chapter. Sorry if it was a little slow in the beginning, it gets better as the chapters go. How did you like it? Does it seem any good or interesting? Well, I hope you are interested in it so far and I would like to thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. See ya! **


	3. Fight in the Alley

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Fight in the Alley 

The delivery truck lowed too a stop at a red light. It was now in the busy streets of Smashville. It waited for a moment then the light turned green and it started to drive once more. As it rounded a corner, the back was opened slightly and a box fell out of it. It landed on the sidewalk, rolled into an alley, and slammed against a wall and lay still. All was quiet until the box shifted and thumped against the wall, causing cat "mows" to sound from it. Another silence passed until it shifted once more and a voice muttering "Goddesses damn it." sounded.

Then a claw poked through the tape keeping the box closed and started to rip it open. Once it sliced the tape completely, two black-and-white hind legs kicked the box open and a cat rolled out, spitting Styrofoam from her mouth.

"I hat delivery trucks now!" She hissed in annoyance. "Plus shipping and handling." Then, three more cats tumbled out of the box, one gold, one brindle brown, and one blue-gray.

"I'm glad that's over." The gold one, Peach, mumbled. She looked down at her fur, seeing that it was still covered in mud, and started licking herself clean.

"That was discomforting." The blue-gray cat, Marth, said, rubbing his head with his paw.

"Where are we?" The brindle brown cat, Zelda, asked. A car sped past the alley they were in, causing them to jump and meow in surprise. They turned to the alley opening and cautiously stalked forward. Zelda, however, made her way to the front and looked up at everything, a smile creeping on her face. In front of the four cats were large buildings that towered over them. A large street stretched in front of them with many cars speeding up and down it. Many people crowded the sidewalk, walking in many directions.

Marth, Peach, and Midna looked on, wide eyed and scared, but Zelda's blue eyes shined with excitement. With a purr erupting from her chest, she waved her white-tipped tail and started hopping around.

"I'm here! I can't believe I'm actually here!" She meowed in delight. "Smashville! The city! I'm finally in the city! I can be a free cat now!" Marth and Peach hastily backed away to the box and Midna grabbed Zelda by her scruff and pulled her along with them.

"Are you crazy?" Marth asked when they finally got back to the box. "We're way far from home. We need to gat back!" Zelda's smiled disappeared and her purr died away.

"But, I'm finally in the city. I can be a free cat. This is what I've wanted." She said.

"What _you _wanted, not us!" Peach said. "We don't belong on the streets! We have to go home or out owners will be worried sick."

"But, but Midna! You said you didn't like living in the neighborhood!"

"Yeah, I'm not too fond of the life-style," Midna admitted. "But I never said I _wanted _to live on the streets. I don't know how to live out here!"

"And neither do you." Marth said to Zelda. "We're returning home." Zelda couldn't believe what she was hearing. She has waited so long for at least a chance to get to the city. Now she's here. She can't let that just slip away.

"Why can't you guys just find a way home and I stay behind?" She suggested.

"And leave you here?" Midna asked in disbelief.

"We can't do that! We'd never do that!" Peach meowed in shock.

"It's settled Zelda." Marth said in a stern voice. "You're coming with us and we're going home." Zelda wanted to argue, but she didn't. She knows it would be pointless.

"Fine." She mumbled. "I'll go."

"Good." Marth faced the three she-cats. "Now we need to think of how we can get home."

"Well one things for sure, let's not take the sidewalk." Midna said. "There's too much cars and people."

"Then where else can we go?" Peach asked. The four then turned and stared at the dark alley in front of them. Cold wind blew from it and brushed their fur. "I think I'd rather take the street." Peach said with a frightened tone.

"This is our only choice." Marth said, stepping forward. "We're going to have to." Peach didn't argue anymore, though she still looked uneasy. Together, the four housecats walked farther and farther into the alley.

**(Page Break) **

The four staggered as they trudged along the back of many buildings. It has been 5 hours since they ventured into the alley, and with every pawstep they took, they seemed to get more and more lost. The sun was out of the sky and replaced by the moon. Their paws hurt and they were hungry. They kept walking until Midna came to a stop and sat down.

"Okay, I'm starving." She said. The others stopped and turned to her.

"I am too." Marth agreed.

"But what can we eat?" Peach asked. They stayed silent then groaned in realization.

"Good point." Marth muttered.

"We're going to starve!" Peach sobbed. As the three worried about food, a scent wafted over Zelda's nose. Zelda opened her mouth slightly and took a deep breath, letting the scent hit the top of her mouth. Pin-pointing it, she turned and saw the source of the smell. A rat was scuffling around a trash bag. _Food! This can be my chance to show that I'm capable of being an alley cat! _Zelda crouched into a hunting position and crept toward her prey.

The rat continued to look through the bag, unaware of the cat coming close to it. Zelda continued to stalk the rat until her front paw accidentally hit a box and caused a bottle to fall and break, also causing Zelda to yelp in surprise. The rat raised it's head, alarmed, and turned to look at her. Then it turned tail and fled into an alley. Hissing with frustration, Zelda pursued it. When she entered the alley, she sprinted forward until she was a foot away from the rat, she pounced on it and killed it with a quick bite to the neck.

Zelda looked down at the lifeless prey at her paws. She started to beam with happiness that she caught it herself. _Now we have something to eat! _She bent down to pick up the rat, but before she could grip it, something jumped on her back and pinned her to the ground. Scared and surprised, Zelda tried to squirm away, but whoever held her down was strong. Then, a cat scent hit her nose. It was unfamiliar and smelled of street and garbage. _Alley cat! _

The alley cat bent down to her ear, his warm breath brushing her fur, causing her to shiver.

"Stealing prey, huh?" He whispered. "That's a mistake you'd wish you haven't made." He then unsheathed his claws to burry them in her pelt, but Zelda took this moment to get away. She heaved herself up with force, causing the cat to fall off her back with a surprised yelp. She turned and swiped him across his face with her claws. When he flinched, Zelda spun around and ran to the end of the alley that she came in through. Blind with panic to get away, she hopped over trash and evaded boxes.

The alley cat, however, was chasing her, Zelda could hears his paws drumming on the concrete. She pushed herself to got faster, but the cat had jumped on a trash can off to the side and jumped right off it and on top of her. The two rolled on the ground until the cat had pinned her again, this time Zelda and him were facing each other. She looked into his eyes, which glistened with anger.

"You're not getting away that easy, thief!" He snapped.

_I'm no thief! _Zelda let out a defiant yowl and pushed him off of her with her hind legs. He landed in a box a little ways away. Zelda got to her paws and braced herself. _If he's asking for a fight, he can have one! _The alley cat staggered out of the box and looked at her.

"Well, you're stronger than I thought." He meowed, a little impressed.

"I know how to use my claws." Zelda hissed.

"Let's put that to the test then." He gave a yowl and flung himself at her. She jumped to the side and swiped him with her claws down his side, causing his fur to clump in her claws. He hissed and turned and scratched her in the ear. Zelda flinched from the pain. The alley cat jumped at her and bit down hard on her shoulder. She cried in pain and then he brought his paws up and clawed at her chest.

Zelda shook him off, but with her wounds stinging and bleeding, she staggered and fell to the ground. The alley cat twitched his whiskers and smirked. He looked down at Zelda, who looked back up at him, scared of what he'll do. The cat raised his paw, claws out, and prepared to finish her off, only then the moon shone from behind a cloud, revealing them both.

The alley cat stopped and stared at Zelda. The moonlight revealed her brown, brindle designed fur. Her white chest and tail tip shone bright an her dark blue eyes glistened. He could do nothing but stare, wide eyed. _She's...she's beautiful. _He said to himself.

Zelda looked up at the alley cat, surprised. His fur was a handsome, golden color and his paws were a dark brown. His bright, cerulean eyes were wide and staring at her, but they were beautiful. His fur was shaggy and pretty messy and she thought he looked kind of, cute. She then remembered that this cat was attacking her and her intoxication quickly left. She looked up at him, waiting for the blow, but it didn't come. He just stood with his paw in the air, staring at her. He didn't move or anything. Just stared.

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "What? Go ahead! Finish me off!" She challenged. The alley cat blinked and looked at his raised paw then back at her. He hesitated then sighed. Lowering his paw, he walked passed her and disappeared into the darkness of the alley. Zelda watched him leave, confused. _Why did he stop? _She asked herself. _Well, I guess he's just going to leave here to bleed instead. _She sighed. Before she could get up, the sound of pawsteps returning reached her ears. Zelda turned around to see the alley cat walking back to her, carrying the rat she killed.

Once he reached her, he lowered the rat on the ground and pushed it towards her.

"Here." He said in a much nicer voice. "Take it." Zelda blinked and looked at him in confusion. He was looking the other way, averting her gaze to hide his embarrassment and his slightly blushing face.

"I don't understand." She finally spoke. "You attacked me for taking this rat. Why are you giving it to me now?" The alley cat looked back at her. A little suspicious gleam was in her eyes and her head tilted questioningly.

"I...um..." He fumbled, blushing a little more. "Well, you killed it, you deserve it."

"But you said I was stealing prey."

"Uhh..." The alley cat looked away again, scratching the back of his head. Zelda's confusion started to ebb and she started to giggle at how he was acting. _He's kind of cute when he's embarrassed. _The alley cat noticed her giggling and he blushed even more. He then saw that she had on a purple collar with little golden triangles on it.

"You're a housecat, aren't you?" He asked. Zelda looked at him a little warily.

"Yes, I am." She answered. "I come from a rich neighborhood pretty far from here."

The alley cat perked his ears in surprise. "What're you doing all the way out here?"

"Me and my friends got trapped in a delivery truck and were brought here. We're trying to find our way back."

The alley cat took in the information and nodded in understanding. He looked down at the rat and looked back at her. "Well, I can't let a lost cat starve." He meowed with kindness. Zelda looked at him. His cerulean eyes glistened and he smiled. She smiled back, causing him to blush again. _He's so cute when he's bashful. _She giggled to herself. _He's so sweet too. And to think, this cat was fighting me only minutes ago. _

Zelda then bent down and took a bite out of the rat. Her eyes glistened at the taste and she purred with delight.

"This is your first time tasting prey?" The alley cat asked, chuckling. Zelda nodded in her response, since her mouth was full. She swallowed then spoke.

"It's delicious! My friends will love it!" Her smile then faded as she looked down at the rat. It was scrawny and pretty pitiful. "This won't be enough, though." She muttered. The alley cat looked at her worriedly and looked around. Immediately, he spotted another, plumper rat a little ways away. He crouched, stalked forward, and pounced and quickly killed it. He picked it up and brought it back to Zelda.

"Here, take this one too." He offered.

"No, I shouldn't." Zelda said. "You caught that one, it's yours. Plus, I already have one."

"But, you said that one isn't enough. This one should be plenty. I want you to have it." Zelda smiled and reach and took the rat from him. As she gripped it with her teeth, her calm, warm breath brushed his muzzle and her sweet scent wafted over his nose, causing his cheeks to heat up even more. She pulled away with the rat in her mouth.

"Thank you." She said, dipping her head. The alley cat scratched the back of his head.

"No, problem." He meowed. "I like helping others."

She smiled. "Well, you really are a nice cat, but I'm afraid I have to get back to my friends. They're probably worried about me."

"Oh, alright. It was nice meeting you though." He said, a little disappointed.

"It was nice meeting you too." Zelda then picked up the other rat and started to walk out of the alley. The alley cat then called out to her.

"Wait! What's your name?" He said. Zelda stopped and turned back to him.

"It's Zelda." She responded. _Zelda. _The alley cat said to himself. _Such a beautiful name. _"What's yours?" Zelda asked back. The alley cat looked into her deep blue eyes.

"My name's Link."

**Done! So, we find out about Zelda's attacker and possible friend, and it's Link! Yeah, quite a way to meet a new friend/love interest, right? A fight in the alley. And isn't Link just the shyest and sweetest person...cat? I always pictured to be the shy type when it comes to like romance and stuff. It just seems to be in his personality and plus, I just think he's straight up adorable when he's shy, and this is coming from someone who doesn't normally fangirl. **

**Well, thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. See ya! **


	4. Taste of Street Life

**Hey guys! Guess what? It's random pointless story about me at school time! I know, I sort of stopped doing these somewhere during "School Starts With Headaches" but, I am so pissed about what happened today and I want to get it off my chest some way or I'm going to start cursing my school. **

**So, today my school had a little pep rally for Homecoming and they did little activities and stuff. But they did a little finale thing where they started throwing water balloons at everyone and some bitch threw one at me and it hit square on my hoodie pocket where I had my iPod touch. Now, my iPod touch doesn't work, the touch screen won't work and now it's all glitchy and AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'm super pissed about it because it was expensive! **

***Sigh* Well, now random pointless story about me at school time is over, enjoy the next the chapter! **

Chapter 3: Taste of Street Life 

Marth walked along the building walls of the large alley. His pink nose hovered over the ground, smelling. _I just can't find her scent! _He said to himself in frustration. A loud crash sounded and a trash can tumbled down in front of him, causing him to jump back with a startled "mow!" Midna then walked out of the can, shaking trash out of her fur.

"Well, she's not in there." She stated.

"I highly doubt Zelda would've been in a trash can." Marth said, annoyed.

"It didn't hurt to look!" Midna retorted. A little squeak was then heard behind them. The two turned around to see Peach bounding up, trying her best not to let her paws touch anything on the ground.

"This place is so filthy!" She complained. "There's no place for me to put my paws and not get dirty!"

"Ah, suck it up!" Midna said. "Last I checked, finding Zelda was more important than your appearance."

"My appearance is very well important!" Peach snapped. "Don't you know how long it will take to get this alley stench off of my fur?! How many baths to get these mud stains off?! Don't you know how long my owner will spend to call a suitable pet boutique to get my claws manicured after being worn down from this concrete?! DON'T YOU KNOW?!"

Midna only looked back at her bluntly. "No, I don't. Can we get on with this search?" As Peach, who became offended, started arguing with Midna again, Marth only sighed. _She-cats. _He muttered to himself. He raised his muzzle in the air and took a deep breath, hoping to get Zelda's scent. But only the scent of gasoline and garbage hit his nose and he coughed at the fowl stench. _How are we supposed to find Zelda with all these smells clogging my senses? _Then, he caught the flicker of a familiar brown pelt at the corner of his eye. Marth turned his head to see Zelda walking happily toward them, two rats hanging from her mouth.

"Zelda!" He shouted in relief and ran up to meet the she-cat. "Where have you been? Don't walk off without telling us, we were worried!" Zelda averted his gaze.

"I know, I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I just went to go get us food." Marth realized the rats she held.

"Did you catch these?" He asked, amazed.

"I caught one. The other was-"

"ZELLIE!" Peach ran up to the two and tackled Zelda to the ground. "Where were you?! I was so scared!" Peach sobbed.

"I was getting food." Zelda squeaked from under the golden she-cat. Midna then ran up to them.

"You got food?" She asked. Zelda got to her paws and nodded. Peach looked at her blankly.

"Where?" She asked.

"This is the food." Zelda rested her catch on the ground. Marth and Midna looked at the rats, a little unsure, but Peach looked horrified.

"You want us to eat _RATS_?!" She shrieked. Zelda flinched from her outburst, but calmly smiled.

"Yes, but don't worry! I tasted one and it was really good! Better than cat food! You need to try it!" They looked at the rat with unease.

"Well, it's the only thing we have to eat. So we don't have a choice." Marth said. He reluctantly bent down and sank his teeth into the rat's flesh and took a bite. He shivered as he chewed, then his blue eyes widen then glistened.

"Wow! This is fantastic!" He meowed, swallowing. He took another bite and chewed happily. Peach and Midna looked at each other then bent down and bit into the rats as well. Smiles spread across their faces at the taste.

"Oh my goddesses!" Midna said.

"This is so yummy!" Peach purred.

"I told you guys it was good." Zelda said. The three started to devour the rats and Zelda bent down to eat as well. Once the rats had been eaten, the four housecats started to groom themselves.

"I have to admit, that was delicious." Marth said.

"And I can't believe you caught those!" Peach said.

"Well, I caught one." Zelda said.

Midna gave her a questioning look. "Then where did ya get the other one?" She asked. Zelda hesitated. _Should I tell them about Link? _She asked herself. The thought of the golden tortoiseshell had brought a little upset feeling to her. _I hope I'll see him again. _Her thoughts were interrupted when Peach gave a fretful meow and rushed to her. The golden she-cat had just noticed her scratches and the bite mark in her shoulder from Link.

"Zellie, what happened to you?" She asked, nosing her pelt. "Oh, your beautiful fur! It's all dirty and there's blood! Your covered in scratches too and you have a nasty bite!" Marth and Midna walked up, concerned glowed in their eyes.

"Zelda, what did happen?" Marth questioned.

"Did some deadbeat attack you?" Midna interrogated. Zelda looked at her three friends and sighed. There was no way she can get out of this, she has no choice but to tell them.

"Okay, when I was hunting one of the rats, I ran into an alley cat."

Peach gasped. "And he did this to you?" She asked. Zelda nodded.

"Well, where is that little bitch?" Midna demanded. "I oughta show him a thing or two."

"But!" Zelda continued. "It's okay. He saw that I was a housecat and he let me keep the rat. We talked for a little while and then that's when I came back. But he was really nice." Marth, Midna, and Peach just stared at her.

"But, look at what he did to you." Peach said.

"I'm fine. He apologized for attacking me."

"Well, even if he was nice or not, he's not the only cat around." Marth meowed, standing up. "There's possibly more around here that are more aggressive. We need to keep moving."

"But we can't." Midna interjected. "We're lost and it's night. We should sleep until morning."

"Sleep where? There's not a clean spot in this area." Peach said with distress. Zelda directed her attention to a big, dark alley.

"We can stay in there for the night." She suggested. The other three turned to where she was looking at.

"No thank you." Peach immediately said, shaking her head.

"It's better than sleeping in the open." Zelda pointed out.

Marth sighed. "She's right. It's worth a shot." Peach sobbed a little and together, the four walked to the alley. As they entered, they looked around cautiously, ears perked and senses sharp. They stepped deeper into the alley, the darkness engulfing them.

"Okay, we should like, find a box or something." Midna suggested.

"Good idea." Zelda nodded.

_I don't like the looks of this alley. _Marth said to himself. The four continued to walk, searching for an empty box to sleep in, but as they looked, a loud crash was heard. They froze up and huddled together defensively. The sound of many pawsteps and claws scraping the concrete sounded, coming closer and five pairs of glistening eyes looked at them with hostility and aggression. Then, a deep, threatening voice spoke and sent chills down the housecats' spines.

"You stepped into the wrong alley."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! Who are these cats that challenged the four beloved characters now? Only time will tell. Anyway, sorry for updating late, I was busy with many things this afternoon and now it's random pointless story about me at home time! **

**Alright, one of the things that kept me busy this afternoon was that I had to go with my mom to pick up my cat from the vet and when I picked him up to put in his pet carrier, he peed on me, all over my favorite pants too. First my ruined iPod touch and now this. Yeah, today just isn't my day, is it? Well, then we went to Party City to buy Halloween costumes and I purchased a Pikachu hat, that brightened my day a whole lot! And I found a way to transfer my songs from my iPod touch to my iPhone so, I'm not too mad about that anymore either!**

**So, thanks for watching! Updates will be daily, just so you know. I kinda pre wrote this story too so, yeah. Well I hope you enjoyed and see ya! **


	5. The Encounter

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: The Encounter

Zelda, Marth, Midna, and Peach unsheathed their claws and their fur bristled, but they were terrified beyond rational thought. Five, dirty, scar-covered cats stepped out of the shadows, the moonilght revealing their identities. One was a chubby, dark brown tabby tom with jagged whiskers, another was a skinny, dark gray tabby. One was a blueish-black tom. He had gray fur on his face and pale yellow eyes. The next one was a pure, jet black tom with glistening amber eyes. Finally, at the front was a large, broad, red-black tom with menacing golden eyes.

They circled the four, hissing and glaring at them. Zelda, Marth, Midna, and Peach huddled closer together. The big, black-red cat stalked up to the group.

"Well, well, well." He hissed. "Look at what we have here. A group of wimpy trespassers."

"Ganondorf, look!" The dark gray tabby sneered. "They have collars, their _housecats_!" The cat, Ganondorf, looked at all of their necks, saw their fancy looking collars, and snorted in mock laughter.

"You're right Waluigi." He said. The blueish-black cat then reached out and grabbed Midna's collar tag. He read it over and sneered.

"Their pedigrees from that stuck-up rich neighborhood!" He said. The chubby one looked at Peach's.

"Zant's right!" He announced. Peach squirmed away from him as he laughed and Midna clawed Zant's paw. Zant retraced and flinched. He let out a little chuckle and faced the bristling she-cat.

"Feisty, aren't we?" He hissed. Midna replied with a growl.

"A little far from home, aren't ya?" The black cat hissed at them.

"Yeah, housecats!" The chubby one spat.

"Wario, Black Knight, ease." Ganondorf said then smiled evilly. "Well, looks like we have to teach these weaklings a lesson for trespassing into our alley." The four rogues smiled at his suggestion, but the four housecats had terrified looks.

"Look, we're sorry." Marth said. "We didn't know this was your alley. We'll leave." They turned around but before they could flee, Waluigi, Wario, Black Knight, and Zant blocked their way.

"Don't think you're getting away without a few scars." Ganondorf growled. The four housecats turned back to face him, unsure of what to do. Zelda's eyes narrowed and she stepped up and faced him, ears against her head, claws unsheathed, and fur bristling. Ganondorf looked down at her and smirked.

"Well look who's being tough." He leaned down to where their faces were just inches away. "You think you can beat me? House pet!" He spat.

Zelda glared up at him defiantly. "Who said you were winning?" Once she spoke those words, Ganondorf growled and lunged at her. Zelda dodged swiftly and clawed his rear, causing him to howl in rage. As the two broke in a sudden battle, Midna reacted and ran to help her friend, only to be tackled and pinned by Zant. She growled and bit into his leg, causing him to shriek and slice his claws across her face. He was about to scartch her again when Marth hopped on his back and began biting his shoulders.

Black Knight pulled him off and him and Waluigi gained up on the blue-gray tom. Peach rushed to help him, but Wario intercepted her and hissed. She squeaked in fright and backed away, but Wario had cornered her between a trash can and a wall.

Now the alley was filled with yowls and shrieks as the cats fought. The housecats, however, weren't winning. The Rogues were stronger and had the upper hand. Zant had Midna pinned against a wall, scratching and clawing as she tried to bite him. Waluigi had Marth on the ground while Black Knight (let's just call him BK for short) clawed at his back. Wario still had Peach in the corner, scratching and biting while she barely fought back. Then, Zelda and Ganondorf were throwing blows at each other, though the bigger cat was way stronger.

Zelda dodged and swiped at him, but her yowled in rage, sank his claws in her shoulders, and slammed and pinned her to the ground. She tried to squirm from under him, but it was to no avail. Ganondorf put his paw on her throat and let his claws graze her skin, ready to sink them in and rip her throat. He smiled evilly, showing his sharp, yellow teeth.

"Say good bye to life, housecat!" He spat. Zelda knew that she couldn't get out of this. With the other rogues attacking her friends, no one could help her. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow to take her life.

**(Page Break) **

"_...girl look at that body. Girl look at that body. Girl look at that body. Uh huh, I work out. When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stop and staring at me. I got passion in my fur and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it!... I'm sexy and I know it!_" The thick, furred tail of a bushy, rad cat swished in the air as the cat dug through a trash can, searching for food. His meow rang and echoed in the alley as he sang. Then, a dark blue-gray cat stepped out from a near by box, finding no food in there.

"Roy, quit singing!" He grumbled, annoyed. The bushy, red cat, Roy, poked his head out of the trash can and looked down at him.

"You shouldn't be talking, Ike. You know I'm a better singer than you'll ever be." He said with a huff and went back in the can, resuming his song.

Ike rolled his colbat eyes. "The last time I checked, this was a search for food, not a musical." Then, a golden she-cat with a cream furred chest and stomach exited a tipped over trash can with a rotting fish in her mouth.

"Just drop it Ike." She meowed. "Let him be stupid if he wants to." Ike chuckled at her comment and she purred with amusement as well.

"Hey Sheik! Did you find something yet?" A small, brown cat asked the golden one. Sheik lowered her head and dropped the fish on the ground.

"This was all I found, Mario." She responded. Mario nodded and turned to Ike.

"What about you?" He asked. The blue-gray tom only shook his head. Mario lowered his ears in disappointment. "One fish isn't going to be enough to feed everyone." He said solemnly.

"Well, Roy's still looking. Maybe he'll find something." Sheik said.

Mario nodded. "Yeah, we could wait for him." Then realization hit him. "Wait, what about Link?"

"He came back from searching another alley and has been sitting on that stack of boxes over there." Ike responded, pointing. Mario turned to see the golden tortoiseshell tom at the end of the alley, looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with him." Sheik meowed. "He was acting kinda weird."

"I'll go talk to him." Mario bounded forward and hopped up the boxes until he was next to his friend. Link didn't acknowledge him or anything. He just kept his eyes glued to the sky. Mario looked at him, a little concerned. "You alright, Link?" He finally asked. Link jumped and turned to the brown cat.

He sighed in relief. "Oh, hey Mario." He said. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothings wrong." But Mario could see the disappointed gleam in his cerulean eyes.

"Link, I know somethings wrong. What is it?" Link looked at him and sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you. When I went into that alley to find foo, I ran into another cat. But this cat was a..." He gulped and blushed a little. "girl." Mario perked his ears with interest.

"Was she hot?" He asked with a smirk.

"Mario!" Link shouted, blushing madly. The brown cat chuckled.

"Sorry, continue."

"Okay, well, at first I fought her because she was in our territory, hunting a rat. But when I actually got to see what she looked like, I don't know what happened. She was so beautiful that I couldn't bring myself to hurt her anymore. So I let her keep the rat and caught her another one. We talked for a little while and she was really nice. But, she said she had to leave and now I...I just have this feeling of longing. I want to see her again." Link then turned to Mario. "Do you know what this it?"

Mario thought for a moment then smiled. "I'll leave you to figure that out yourself." He said. "I'm sure you'll know, but in the meantime, I'm sure you'll see that cat again." Link smiled at his friend. The two toms stood up and hopped off the boxes and walked back to where the other two were waiting.

"Glad to see Mario got you out of Wonderland." Sheik meowed.

"You're so funny." Link said sarcastically.

"So, are we gonna head back to the others and-" Ike was interrupted when a large trash bag flew out of the can and landed on top of him. Roy then gracefully jumped out of it and landed on his paws and started shaking his butt in the air.

"_Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah! Do the wiggle dance. A little wiggle dance! Yeah! I'm sexy and I know it!_"

"Roy, stop being a moron!" Sheik said to him, now growing a little annoyed. The bushy, red cat stopped singing and lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He mumbled. As Mario, Sheik, and Roy started discussing the food issue, a faint sound reach Link's ears. Angling them, he listened hard and tried to piece out what it was. _It sounds like...cat shrieks and hissing. _His eyes then widen. _It sounds like a fight! _

**Behold! The introduction of Ike, Sheik, Mario, and Roy in the story! And we return to Link who was a little lost in his thoughts and undiscovered feelings about a certain brindle she-cat ;) And he also knows that there's a fight somewhere too...**

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	6. A Helping Paw

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: A Helping Paw 

Link, Mario, Sheik, Ike, and Roy raced through the alleys. Link had alerted the other four about what he heard and Mario suggested that they should check it out to see who was fighting. Now they weaved their way through the trash and junk, following Link as he listened intently to the sounds of fighting. After a minute, the shrieks started to get louder and the other four could hear them as well. They ran until they exited the alley they were in and ended up behind the city buildings.

Link raised his muzzle and smelled the air. He quickly picked up the scent of many cats. He followed the scent and the sound of fighting. The five finally approached the big, dark alley. Panic struck them all as the fighting could be heard inside.

"This is the rouge's alley!" Roy meowed in distress.

"Ganondorf probably attacked an innocent group of cats." Ike hissed.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Link then quickly stalked forward into the alley with the others following behind. Stealthily, they crawled along the shadows until the battling cats came in sight. They looked on and saw the cats that the rogues were basically destroying. Wario had a light, golden she-cat cornered against trash cans, scratching away at her. Zant had a black-and-white she-cat pinned against a wall and clawed at her. Waluigi held a blue-gray tom down and BK shredded him up.

Finally, Ganondorf faced off against a brindle brown she-cat with a white chest and tail tip. Link's heart nearly stopped when he recognized who that she-cat was. _Zelda! _His blood ran cold when Ganondorf yowled and slammed Zelda against the ground and raised his claws to her neck, about to rip out her throat. _I need to help her! _

"Guys, we need to go and help!" Link said determiningly. Without waiting for a reply, he shot out and raced toward the red-black cat. The other four glanced at each other and ran into battle as well. Link's blood pulsed through his body as he ran at the cat he hated most attacking the she-cat. Yowling a battle cry, he jumped and landed square on Ganondorf's back, clawing away at his fur.

Ganondorf reared back in surprise and tried to shake the smaller cat off. Zelda had looked on in surprise until she noticed the golden pelt of Ganon's attacker. _Link! _

The other four went to aid the other housecats. Marth struggled to break free, but the tow rogues were too strong. He could feel his own blood soaking his fur. _This is it. I'm done for. _Just then, the flash of a golden pelt caught his eye and BK was thrown away from him. Marth looked, surprised to see a beautiful golden she-cat tussle on the ground with the black tom, biting the back of his neck. He could also see the cream fur that cascaded her chest and stomach and he could barely make out the brown dots around her nose. Waluigi sprang away from Marth to help his friend, but the she-cat quickly spotted him with her crimson eyes and nimbly did a back flip and landed behind the dark gray tom, slicing at his back. Marth stared in amazement at the worn out BK on the ground and at the golden she-cat that was now taking out Waluigi skillfully. _Wow... _Was all he could think.

Mario and Roy rushed in to help the golden she-cat being attacked by Wario. Mario gave a yowl and jumped on the back of the dark brown tabby. Wario hissed in surprised and shook the brown cat off of him and the two toms' eyes locked.

Wario smirked. "Well look who joined the party." He sneered.

"And I'll be the one to finish it." Mario said, narrowing his eyes. Wario then reared up on his hind legs, only to have a pair of red paws claw him in the shoulders. As Roy distracted the tabby, Mario swiftly sliced his chest with his claws. After a few swipes, Roy kicked the rogue away with his hind paws.

"Teamwork!" Roy and Mario cheered in unison. They both turned to the golden she-cat and immediately froze up. Her beautiful fur shone in the moonlight and her bright blue eyes glistened in admiration towards the toms. Both could feel their faces heat up. _Whoa, she's cute... _They both said to themselves in unison. Then, a weight slammed on Mario's back and pinned him to the ground.

"You'll pay for that Mario!" Wario spat as he glared down at the brown cat under his paws. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Roy looking at him.

"He wasn't the only who kicked your ass." He said. "I helped." He then swiped his claws across Wario's face. The dark brown tabby retraced with a painful hiss then Mario got back on his paws and together, the brown cat and the red cat teamed up on the rogue. Peach, however, only stared wide eyed at the two cats that came to her rescue, but her eyes rested on the small brown one and a warm feeling spread over her as she watched him fight. _He's so heroic. _She said dreamily to herself.

As Mario and Roy took on Wario, Sheik took out BK and Waluigi single pawed, and now Zant lay panting and defeated at Ike's white paws, Link and Ganondorf still battled out. The large red-black tom finally managed to get the smaller cat off his back and he looked in the cerulean eyes of the tortoiseshell with hatred.

"Link." He growled.

"Ganondorf." Link hissed.

"Here you are again, helping weaklings and ruining my fun."

"Like attacking innocent cats is fun. You're sick!"

"Come and say it to my face."

"Gladly." Link yowled and started clawing Ganondorf everywhere on his body. The rogue hissed and bit down hard on Link's shoulder. The golden tom howled in pain and retraced. Ganondorf then swiped his claws on Link's cheek, leaving stinging marks. As he went for another swipe, Link bit his paw as it got close enough. Ganondorf hissed in pain and wrenched his paw away. The golden tortoiseshell took this moment and hopped on his back again, clawing along his spine over and over.

Ganondorf shook him off and looked around the alley. All of the other rogues were on the ground and defeated. The other street cats then walked up and stood next to Link, ready to help. Ganondorf glared at the golden tom.

"You got lucky this time!" He hissed. "Don't expect to win next time!" He then turned and ran into the darkness of the alley. The other rogues staggered to their paws and limped after their leader.

Link, Mario, Ike, Sheik, and Roy watched them go with narrowed eyes. _Good ridance. _Link said to himself. He then turned and faced Zelda, who looked up at him with gratitude and happiness shining in her deep blue eyes. She got to her paws and ran up to him, purring.

"Link! I can't believe you helped us!" She meowed in delight.

Link smiled warmly at her. "I told you I like helping others." He replied. Zelda smiled brightly at him, making blush a little. She dipped her head.

"Thank you." She said. "You and your friends, for helping."

Link chuckled. "No problem." Zelda noticed the other housecats getting to their paws and walking toward them. She rushed over to them.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"If you classify being shredded to bits okay, then yes." Midna said sarcastically. They turned to the five street cats that were now approaching. Marth walked forward and dipped his head.

"Thank you all for helping us." He meowed politely. "We really would've been badly injured without you."

Mario stepped up and smiled. "Your welcome. I mean, we couldn't let Ganondorf just nearly kill innocent cats."

Midna then walked up to Zelda. "Are one of these cats the alley cat you ran into earlier?" She asked.

Zelda nodded. "Yes." She walked forward and stood next to Link. "Guys, this is the alley cat I met while getting the rats. His name's Link. Link, these are my friends."

Marth stepped forward. "I'm Marth."

"I'm Midna." Midna meowed.

"And I'm Peach." Peach put in.

Link waved his tail in greeting. "Nice to meet you all." He then turned to the other street cats. "Guys, this is Zelda. I met her when I was hunting in the other alley."

Mario tilted his head. _So this is the cat he was talking about. Well he was right, she is beautiful. _"Nice to meet you Zelda, I'm Mario." He said.

"The names Sheik." Sheik said.

"Ike." Ike added.

"And I'm Roy." Roy meowed.

"Well, it is pretty late." Mario said once greetings were over. "We should head back to the others." The four street cats nodded in agreement. Link, however, looked back at Zelda and saw the disappointment in her eyes to see him leave. He didn't want to leave her either.

"Mario wait!" He said suddenly. The brown cat turned to look at him questioningly. "Can Zelda and her friends come with us? They don't have a place to stay and Ganondorf could come back." Mario nodded his head at his offer.

"Yeah, it's fine. They're more than welcome." He meowed. Happiness spread through Link's chest and he turned back to Zelda. The brindle brown she-cat smiled.

"Thank you!" She said and lightly nudged Link with her muzzle. The golden tortoiseshell blushed at this gesture. Zelda turned back to the other housecats. "Do you guys want to?" She asked.

"That would actually be wonderful." Marth said with a smile. Peach and Midna nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's head back then." Mario turned and started walking out of the alley with the other street cats and housecats following close after.

**Done! Well, there you have it! The epic fight between the rogues and street cats comes to a victorious end, but will the rogues and street cats plus the housecats cross paths again? Only time will tell. Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon. See ya! **


	7. Home Sweet Alley, Unpleasant Thoughts

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was busy with school stuff. Well, enjoy! **

Chapter 6: Home Sweet Alley, Unpleasant Thoughts

The nine cats walked along the back of the buildings, heading toward the street cats' home. The five street cats talked among themselves while the housecats stayed quiet. Zelda then walked forward until she was next to Link, who acknowledged her with a warm smile.

"So that cat, Ganondorf, he and his friends are quite a trouble, aren't they?" She asked. Link nodded in reply.

"Yeah. They're known around here for stealing food and territory. They also challenge other cats to fights or just straight up attack them. The tip for living in the alleys, avoid them the best you can." He said. Zelda nodded in understanding.

"So they're just vicious alley cats?" She asked again.

Link scoffed and shook his head. "Calling them alley cats will be an insult to _us _and alley cats everywhere. They're sorry excuses for cats. Se we classify them as rogues instead.

"Oh, okay." Zelda then nuzzled Link again. "I'm glad that you came. Not just that you helped us, but that I can see you again." She said. Link blushed when she said this.

"Yeah, I really wanted to see you too." He responded. _I have a feeling we'll be great friends. _He said to himself. Marth, Peach, and Midna watched as Link and Zelda walked next to each other.

"Well they already grew fond of each other." Midna observed.

"Well, they did meet each other before, they probably would want to know each other better." Marth meowed.

"Who knows, they might become great friends." Peach said. As the two she-cats started to talk, Marth's blue eyes lingered over to the golden she-cat who saved him in the fight. Sheik trotted along at the side of the group, her fur shining in the moonlight. _Not only is she really skilled, she's pretty beautiful as well. _He said to himself, a light blush tinting his cheeks. He then shook his thoughts away. _What? Did I just think that? No, no, no, I barely know her. _He looked back up at the she-cat. Her tail swished along the ground as she walked. Marth smiled. _Well, maybe I can get to know her better. _

"I'll be right back." Peach meowed, interrupting his thoughts, and trotted toward Mario at the front of the group.

Midna watched her go and scoffed. "To think she said that alley cats were dirty and ill mannered and there she goes, socializing among them. Am I right?" She turned to her right to see that Marth was no longer there. The sleek, blue-gray tom was making his way toward Sheik. Midna watched him go, now walking by herself. "And now I'm talking to myself." She sighed.

Marth hesitated for a moment then approached the golden she-cat. "Hi." He said. Sheik turned to him.

"Um, hey." She responded. "You're Marth, right?"

"Yes, I am." He then cleared his throat. "I have to thank you for saving me from those rogues. I honestly thought they would've killed me."

Sheik puffed out her chest proudly. "Aw, it's nothing, really."

"But it is! You're a really skilled fighter." At the sound of his words, she blushed a little and looked at the ground.

"Oh, um, thanks." She said awkwardly. Midna watched as Marth talked with Sheik, Zelda and Link walked together, and how Peach was giggling and laughing with Mario. _I think I see what's going on now. _She said to herself with a smug smile, which then began to slowly fade. _Damn, I never felt so alone. _

**(Page Break) **

"Well, here we are." Mario meowed. The group had now approached an alley with a streetlight in it. The streetlight illuminated the darkness and made it easier to see and more comforting. As they entered the bright alley, the housecats looked around in curiosity.

"So this is where you all live?" Zelda asked. Link nodded.

"Yep. Nothing says 'Home sweet home' than an alley way, huh?" He chuckled and Zelda giggled as well.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." She said. "This place is actually nice."

Link looked at her, a little surprised. "You think it's nice?"

"Yeah. It's homey and kind of comfortable." Link could only tilt his head questioningly as she continued to compliment the alley. _I never thought to hear this from a housecat. _He said to himself. _Zelda sure is different. _

The nine cats continued their walk, weaving through trash cans and boxes. On a ledge on the side of a building, a cat sat looking out over the alley. She soon spotted the approaching cats and hopped off the ledge, on to a dumpster, and then on the ground. She bounded over to the nine cats, waving her tail in greeting. The streetlight revealed her dark golden fur and ginger stripes. When the group saw her, Ike gave a happy purr and ran to the she-cat and they rubbed their muzzles together.

"What took you guys so long?" The she-cat asked.

"Ganondorf attacked a group of housecats so we had to fight and help them." Ike responded. The she-cat realized his scratches and blood encrusted fur. She sighed.

"I can see. You should've been more careful! What did you do? Just rush in the fight without a plan?"

"Actually, yes."

"Should've guessed. Typical Ike, as usual."

"Hey! I wasn't the one who ran right in, it was Link!"

The golden she-cat turned and looked at Link, who averted her blue gaze. "Typical Link as well." She said with a shrug.

"Hey, I needed to help! There was no time to plan!" Link said to his defense. The she-cat then noticed the four housecats standing with her friends.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Oh, these are the cats we helped." Mario answered. "They're staying with us for the night. The brindle she-cat is Zelda, the gray-blue tom is Marth, the light golden she-cat is Peach, and the black-and-white she-cat is Midna." The housecats waved their tails in greeting.

"And this is my mate, Samus." Ike introduced the golden, ginger stripped she-cat. Samus inspected the four and saw the collars on their necks.

"Housecats, huh?" She said. "Now I understand why they needed help fighting." The four looked at her, pretty offended.

"Buuuuurrrn." Roy mumbled then got slapped at the back of the head by Sheik.

"Uh, is that supposed to mean something?" Midna asked, fur starting to bristle.

"I dunno, does it?" Samus said again, rudely.

"Um, Samus." Mario said. "They're guests. Show some respect!"

"Whatever." With that, the stripped she-cat turned and stalked down the alley. Ike dipped his head in apology and bounded after his mate. The others remained silent as they watched them leave.

"Well, nice to meet you too." Midna muttered sarcastically.

"Jeez, who put fleas in her bed?" Zelda asked.

"Samus isn't too fond of guests, or basically any cat she doesn't know." Link responded. "She had a rough kithood, so she has major trust issues."

"Oh." Zelda nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I have to apologize for her attitude." Mario said, facing them. "Hopefully the others will be more polite." He then turned and the group continued down the alley.

"What does he mean by 'others'?" Zelda asked Link.

"We have a group of friends and we all live together in a little, unofficial clan." The golden tom answered. Zelda nodded in reply.

**(Page Break) **

The eight cats soon approached a large fence with a tarp covering it. The housecats looked up at it in confusion. "Um, how do we get to the other side?" Marth asked. Mario pointed to a hole at the bottom.

"Just crawl through that and you'll be in our little camp." He answered. The brown cat then wiggled his way in the hole and disappeared. Peach followed after him, then Roy went in, bringing the trash bag he found in the other alley, then Sheik, then Marth, then Midna, and finally, Link and Zelda. Link stepped aside and dipped his head respectfully.

"After you." He said. Zelda smiled. _He's so sweet! _She crawled through the hole and once she reached the other side, she looked around and inspected her surroundings. Many boxes lined the walls of the buildings on each side with newspapers shredded up and bunched together in them, which Zelda thought was like bedding. Trash cans also lined the walls and a small pile of garbage was at the side that she also guessed was left over food. Mario, Peach, Midna, Sheik, Marth, and Roy were already settling in the center of the little camp.

Link stepped through the hole next to Zelda. "C'mon, right this way." He said, motioning her forward. As the two cats approached the group in the center, more cats started to appear from the boxes and walked forward to greet their friends.

"Oh! Oh! Please tell me you guys got food!" A young, white tom with brown patches asked excitedly.

"Yeah we do." Roy responded, slicing open the trash bag he had with his claws, causing left over food to spill out. The other street cats meowed excitedly and everyone gathered around the bag. The four housecats sat off to the side and watched them awkwardly.

"They eat _garbage_?" Peach whispered in disgust.

"They're alley cats, remember." Marth whispered back. "This how they live, so it suits their comforts."

"That is just gross." Peach mumbled. At the smell of food, one of the box-dens shifted and six little cat heads poked out and smelled the air.

"FOOD!" One of them shouted. They then shot out of the box and toward the crowd surrounding the bag. One was a bright golden tom with brown hind paws, almost like Link, one was a black-and-white tom, one was a red-brown tabby, one was a pure golden tom, one was a tortoiseshell tom, and the last one was a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. They pushed their way through the crowd and began digging for food.

"They have kits?" Midna inspected, tilting her head.

"Oh! They're so cute!" Peach lightly squealed.

"Interesting." Zelda said. Many questions started going through her head. _If there are kits, then surely most of them have mates. _She wondered curiously. Then a thought came to her that made her spirits fall. _Does that mean Link has a mate with kits? _Her eyes rested on the golden kit with brown hind paws, chewing away on a half-eaten hot dog. He looked so much like Link! The only differences were that his front paws weren't brown like Link's, his fur was a brighter gold, and his eyes were a dark, greenish color. But both cats looked alike, they could just be related. But the thought of Link having a mate and kits made Zelda feel...upset. Why she felt that way about it, she wasn't sure.

**And end. Well, now there are the other street cats aka smashers! And are Zelda's suspicions correct? Well of course not! This is a Zelink fic so of course they aren't true... I'm not sure if I should count what I just said as a spoiler, but I'm sure you'll definitely know that it wasn't gonna be true anyway. I mean, Zelda's guess that Toony was Link's son would've been a dead give away. Okay now I'm rambling about something that isn't really all that important to the story's plot. I'll shut up now! **

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	8. Meet the Street Cats!

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: Meet the Street Cats!

The street cats ate their fill and then started to groom themselves while the housecats sat quietly to themselves. A minute passed when one of the street cats, a broad tabby with a torn ear, looked up and finally noticed the four off to the side. He narrowed his brownish-green eyes warily at them.

"Who're they?" He asked out loud. At the sound of his words, the other street cats turned and looked at the housecats curiously. Mario got to his paws and walked over to the four cats.

"Everyone, this is Zelda, Marth, Midna, and Peach." He said. "We helped them with a fight with Ganondorf." At the sound of the rogue's name, the street cats nodded in understanding.

Samus scoffed. "Yeah, since they couldn't help themselves because they're housecats." She muttered. "Now they're staying here and becoming more useless mouths for us to feed."

Ike sighed in annoyance. "Will it kill ya to be nice for once?"

"It's a free country." She replied.

"We're not useless!" Midna snapped. "Now why don't I shove my claws up you-"

"Midna! There are kits here!" Marth scolded. Midna growled but didn't say anymore.

"She's right, though." Link said, walking up and standing next to Zelda. "They fought hard. I mean, I had a little tussle with Zelda here and she's a good fighter." Zelda was pulled away from her thoughts at the sound of his words and smiled at his comment.

"Plus, it was Ganondorf they were fighting." Mario pointed out. "And they're only staying here for the night." Everyone took in this information.

"Well, if this is the case, then the least we should do is make them feel welcome." A brown-gray tom said shyly.

"Exactly." Mario agreed. Once the suggestion was made, the other street cats got up and walked over to the housecats to welcome them. They introduced their names, the brown-gray tom was Luigi, the broad tabby was Snake, the white tom with the brown patches was Pit, a brown tom with gray ears and a white stomach was Red, a white she-cat with gray fur on her head and tail was Wii Fit Trainer (or WFT for short), and a broad, ginger tom was Captain Falcon.

"How did you guys get all the way out here?" Pit asked curiously.

"We were stuck in a delivery truck that took us here." Marth explained.

"How'd ya manage to get in a truck?" Red questioned.

Marth chuckled. "It's a long story."

"Wow, I wouldn't imagine being taken away from my home." WFT meowed.

"Believe me, it's a pain in the ass." Midna muttered.

"And dirty." Peach added. As they all conversed, Zelda got lost in her thoughts again. The thought of Link having a mate just ruffled her fur the wrong way, and she doesn't know why. _I should be okay if he loves someone, but for some reason, I'm not. _Her thoughts were interrupted when the six kits scampered up and surrounded them.

"Hi! I'm Toony!" The gold tom with the brown hind paws said.

"I'm Ness!" Said the black-and-white one.

"I'm Villager." The red-brown tabby introduced.

"My names Popo." The tortoiseshell said.

"I'm Nana." The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat meowed.

"I-I'm Lucas." The bright gold tom whispered shyly.

Marth smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you all." He said.

"Is it true? Are you guys housecats?" Ness asked curiously.

"Yeah, we are." Midna answered.

"What's it like living like a housecat?" Lucas asked.

"Well, instead of living outside, we live in human houses." Marth answered.

"Are the humans nice?" Villager questioned.

"Yes, they are very nice." Zelda said.

"Are the inside of the houses big?" Toony interrogated.

"They are very big." Peach said. "There's so much to explore."

"But it tends to get boring." Midna added. "So we like to spend most of our time outside."

"Though, we're only allowed to stay within our yards." Zelda said regretfully.

"Only in the yards?" Ness said in disbelief. "Well that's no fun! I love exploring!"

"I do too!" Popo agreed.

"What about food?" Lucas asked. "What do housecats eat?"

"We eat cat food." Marth answered.

"Well _I _prefer left over human food and prey." Ness said.

"Yeah, I tasted cat food before." Nana said. "It's okay, but prey is soooo much tastier!" As they all asked questions and giving answers, Toony walked up to the housecats and sniffed them with his little, pink nose. He then faced Marth with a confused expression.

"Hey, are you a she-cat or a tom?" He asked. "Cause you sound like a tom, but you smell and look like a she-cat." As Marth stared at him wide eyed and blushed furiously in embarrassment, Midna, Ike, Samus, Roy, Link, basically everyone started laughing.

"Uhh..." The blue-gray cat said, unsure of how to answer the awkward question.

"He does sort of look like a she-cat." Nana observed.

"Maybe he's gay." Ness suggested. At the sound of those words, everyone laughed harder.

"Oooo. I never met a gay cat before." Toony turned to the embarrassed housecat. "Are ya gay?" Marth only blushed harder and covered his face in his paws. While everyone continued to laugh their hearts out, Sheik walked up and started to nudge the golden kit and the other kits away.

"Okay, you made things for the poor cat awkward enough." She meowed. "It's time for bed." The kits groaned in unison.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Toony complained as he and the other kits tried to squirm away from the golden she-cat. Sheik quickly picked him up by his scruff.

"Too bad, it's past your bed time anyways." She said through his fur.

"Fine." Toony grumbled in defeat. Zelda watched as she herded the kits to their box-den. What had caught her attention, though, was how Sheik had specifically carried Toony by his scruff, much like a mother carrying her kit. _Could Sheik be Toony's mother? _She asked herself. She did notice that when the street cats were eating, Sheik and Link were sitting close together. _They probably are mates. _Zelda lowered her gaze to the ground. She still wasn't sure about it, though. _Maybe I should just, ask him. _She suggested then got up and trotted away to find the golden tortoiseshell.

Once she got the kits settled down and in bed, Sheik stepped away from their box-den and started walking towards Marth. The other cats had stopped laughing and were now socializing with each other. Marth, however, still had his paws covering his face. Feeling sympathetic, Sheik approached him and nudged him with her nose.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked. Marth uncovered his blue eyes and looked up to meet her crimson ones. He nodded.

"I'm okay." He answered quietly. "It's just...that wasn't a question I really wanted to be asked."

Sheik chuckle and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm sure no one would want to be asked that either." She said. She looked at him questioningly. "Are you gay?" Marth blushed furiously again and frantically shook his head.

"N-No! I'm not!" He said. Sheik only laughed softly and patted him on the back with her paw.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." She meowed. "I know your not gay. In fact, I don't think you look like a she-cat. I think you look pretty handsome." Marth gave her a surprised look. Sheik directed her gaze to the ground and cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. I'm gonna, go to bed. See ya." She then bounded away while Marth watched her go, thinking about what she said.

**And that ends it for now. Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	9. Questions, Questions, and More Questions

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 8: Questions, Questions, and More Questions

Zelda walked through the street cats as they talked to one another. Her dark blue eyes searched the alley until they rested on a familiar golden pelt. Link crouched next to a puddle towards the side of the alley, lapping up the water. She looked at him, a little nervous. _I just want to know. _She said to herself. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Zelda walked toward the brown pawed, gold tortoiseshell. Once she approached, she took a seat next to him.

"Hi Link." She said with a nervous smile. Link looked up and acknowledged her with a nod, still drinking. Zelda shifted her paws and looked at the ground. "Soooo, Link. After seeing that there are kits, I took notice that you and Toony look almost alike." Link continued to look at her curiously, wondering where this was going. "Also seeing how close you and Sheik are, I was curious and wanting to know..." She looked into his cerulean eyes. "Are you and Sheik mates?"

Link's eyes widen in surprise at her question and he did a spit take, squirting water right out of his mouth and began to cough. Zelda looked at him with concern and began to pat him on the back to ease his choking. When his coughing died down, he looked up at her with utmost confusion.

"What?" He asked. "What made you think that Sheik and I were mates?" Zelda looked down at her paws again in embarrassment.

"It's just...I thought that in order for kits to be here, some of you had to be mates. Like I said, you and Sheik are pretty close and that Toony looks so much like you, I thought that you and Sheik were mates and the parents to Toony." Link looked at her and his confusion began to fade into amusement. He started to chuckle and as he did so, Zelda tilted her head, now the confused one.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Your thoughts." Link replied. He looked into her questioning gaze. "I can see how you would think those things, but none are true. Me and Toony are half-brothers and me and Sheik, we're just best friends. Since we were kits, we've been friends and nothing more. I see her more as a sister and I know she sees me in the same way." Zelda took in this information and sighed with a smile.

"Okay, that really clears things up." She said. Link smiled back at her.

"Good." He said. Now knowing that Link and Sheik are not mates with no kits, it made Zelda feel relieved and less disappointed and, well, glad. Why she felt this way, she still wasn't sure. Both sat in a silence for a moment. One question still lingered in Zelda's mind, though.

"Well, if there are kits here, then who are their parents?" She asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." Link responded. Zelda gave him another confused look.

"Then where...?"

"Here, I'll explain. The only two that are in a relationship are Ike and Samus, and they don't have kits. How we have the ones that live with us is a different story. Toony, you already know, is my half-brother so that's why he's here, but the others, we found. They were either abandon by humans, like Popo, Nana, and Ness. We found the tortoiseshells in a box by the highway. Ness, we found in an abandon house. And the others, they were abandon by their parents. Villager was the runt of his litter so he was left behind by his family. By what Lucas told us, his mother died of a disease and his brother was killed by a pitbull. After that, his father just shut down and left him to fend for himself, that's how we found him."

Zelda listened to the stories he told. "Okay, i get it now. They were all just abandon and you guys took them in."

Link nodded. "That's right."

"Wow, that's really nice of you all."

"Heh, heh. Well it's what we do. Help others."

Zelda thought for a moment then asked another question. "How did you all meet?"

"Well, we were all just normal, independent alley cats." Link replied. "We kept to ourselves and didn't bother others. The only ones that I interacted with were Toony and Sheik. It stayed that way for a while until Ganondorf and his cronies moved here. He threaten everyone and attacked them. No one could face him on their own, so we all came together into a little clan so that we could have a better defense. After a while, we got to know each other better and soon, we all became friends."

Zelda nodded her head at the new information she just learned. _Everything is just so free here! _She said to herself. _They look after one another and just explore. This is the way I want to live. Like them. _

**(Page Break) **

"Here's where you can sleep for the night." Mario said. The street cats were now retiring to their box-dens for the night. Mario had then showed the housecats where they can stay. A large box that had a little worn out blanket in it. "It's no cat bed or anything," The brown cat continued apologetically. "but it's the cleanest box we have."

"Don't worry, it's perfectly fine." Marth said and Zelda and Midna nodded in agreement. Peach, however, looked at the worn blanket and small dirt stains on the box and looked as if she wanted to complain, but Midna gave her a warning glare and she didn't.

Mario dipped his head. "Well then, have a good nights sleep and we'll see you in the morning." As the brown cat bounded away, the housecats turned and entered the large box and settled down on the blanket.

"Well, today was an interesting day, wasn't it?" Midna asked.

"Most definitely." Marth agreed.

"I like these alley cats." Zelda said. "They're really nice." _Especially Link. _

"We should get to sleep, though." Peach meowed with a yawn. The others agreed and rested their heads on their paws. Zelda, though, couldn't sleep. Link still lingered in her mind. His handsome, golden tortoiseshell fur cascading his body and his dark brown paws and his bright cerulean eyes glistening. _I can't take it anymore! _Zelda quietly, so not to wake her friends, got up and exited the box-den. She trotted across the alley to the other box-dens until she found one with Link's familiar golden pelt in it.

Cautiously, she approached the box-den and poked her head in. Link was curled up in a ball with his legs pressed against his body and his tail wrapped around and covered his nose. She smiled at his adorable state and bent down and nudged him with her paw.

"Link." Zelda whispered in his ear. Link shifted and opened his eyes to see two dark blue orbs staring down at him.

"AAAAHHH!" He freaked out and abruptly shot up, bashing his and Zelda's heads together in the process. The two meowed in pain and rubbed their for heads. Link looked at the cat that woke him up and immediately recognized who she was.

"Zelda!" He said in surprise. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?" He walked up and nuzzled her forehead, worry shining in his eyes. Zelda looked at him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She reassured. "Anyways, I'm sorry for waking you up and scaring you."

Link smiled warmly. "It's okay, do you need anything?"

"Well, uh..." Zelda looked down in embarrassment. "I was just wondering...if I could, well...sleep with you in your den." An awkward atmosphere spread between the two. Link's eyes widen and he blushed.

"You want to sleep, with me?" He asked. Zelda nodded and lightly blushed as well.

"That's if it's okay with you." She added in quickly. "If it isn't, that's okay, I'll go."

"No, no. It's okay. If it's what you want."

Zelda looked up to meet his gaze and smiled warmly. She stepped fully into the box-den as Link settled back down. She curled up next to him and snuggled into his side, causing him to blush more due to her closeness. Link rested his head on his paws.

"Good night Zelda." He said quietly.

"Good night Link." Zelda replied.

And together, the two drifted to sleep.

**Done! Sorry if this was a short chapter. Trying to keep a pace here. Also, another sweet Zelink moment! Yay! Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be up soon. See ya! **


	10. Hunting Lessons

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry for not updating for two days, I'm going through a little bit of a writer's block. Well, enjoy! **

Chapter 9: Hunting Lessons

Link felt something cold and wet touch his nose. He opened his eyes to see Zelda's face right in front of his. The two were so close together that their noses touched. Link froze up in surprise and his eyes were as wide as moons. He could also feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Zelda was still asleep, though. Her eyes were closed and her whiskers would often twitch. Link could do nothing but watch her as she slept. She looked so peaceful. _She looks so beautiful. _He said to himself.

Zelda then shifted and opened her eyes, revealing their dark blue color. Immediately, they locked with Link's and she realized how close they were, and he did too. Link jumped away and averted her gaze.

"Hi, um, uh, good morning." He said awkwardly.

"Good morning to you too." Zelda said. The two sat in another awkward silence, not looking in each other's eyes.

"So, why don't we go get breakfast?" Link finally suggested, desperate to change the subject.

Zelda nodded. "Okay."

In the alley, the street cats were already waking up and emerging from their box-dens. Snake was stretching his legs, Luigi was fixing his ruffled fur, Sheik was trying to calm the kits down, who were scampering all over the place, and the other cats were just doing whatever. Marth stepped out of the box-den and blinked in the sunlight. Following him was Midna and finally Peach.

"That was uncomfortable." Peach mumbled. "That blanket was not soft at all."

"At least you got a place to sleep." Midna muttered. Peach was about to say something back when she spotted Mario stepping out of his box-den. She gave a happy purr and trotted over to him. Marth and Midna watched her go.

"Well then, see you later." Midna said sarcastically. Marth's gaze traveled across the clearing until it landed on Sheik, who was still trying to round up the kits. He watched in amusement as the young cats ran around her and weaved aunder and between her legs, causing the golden she-cat to stumbled and fall. _Maybed I outta help her out. _He said to himself.

Midna lazily looked around until she saw Link and Zelda exit Link's box-den. _What the hell was she doing there? _She asked herself. "Hey, I know where Zel-" She stopped when she found out that Marth was no longer next to her and she was alone...again. Midna sighed in annoyance. "Alright. I can take this."

Marth approached as Sheik chased Ness around and Toony pounced on her tail. She became confused for who to go after and when she turned, she tripped over her paws and fell to the ground. The kits laughed and resumed to run all over the place. Marth walked over to Sheik as she got up and spat dirt out of her mouth.

"Fucking kits." She grumbled.

"Need some help?" Marth asked. Sheik jumped in surprise and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I could really use it." She said. Marth smiled and quickly spotted the kits.

"Hey! Can you guys come over here?" He called after them. The kits stopped running and faced him. Excited to see the housecat, they all scampered over.

"What is it Marth?" Toony asked expectantly.

"I was thinking about catching you all a nice, fat pigeon for breakfast." Marth replied. The kits' eyes sparkled and they smiled widely.

"Would ya really?" Ness asked.

"Only if you settle down and not give every cat here a pain in the tail."

"Don't worry! We won't be a trouble!" Villager reassured. With that, the kits ran to their box-den and disappeared inside. Sheik stared after them in amazement.

"Wow. Well that was solved quickly." She meowed. "Usually it's impossible to calm those little hoodlums down. I didn't know you had a way with kits."

"My owners volunteer on finding homes for homeless kits." Marth explained. "Me and my sister would entertain and look after them. I really enjoy being around kits."

"I do too, actually. Sure, they can be pains in the ass, but their playfulness and innocence always would always get to me and I just enjoy being around them."

Marth listened to what she said and thought for a moment. He realized how much Sheik interacts with the kits well. "Are any of those kits your's" He asked curiously.

Sheik shook her head. "Nope. I just volunteer to look after them. Both me and WFT."

"Oh." Marth said. "Well, I owe them a pigeon now, might as well go and get one." Then realization hit him. "Except I don't know how to hunt." Sheik looked at him, her crimson eyes shining in surprise.

"You don't?" She asked.

"Nope." Marth replied hopelessly. She thought for a moment then a smile spread on her face.

"I can teach you." She said. Marth faced her, now the surprised one.

"Teach me?"

"Yeah. I'm one of the best hunters here, I can give you a few pointers and then we can go look for a pigeon."

"You would really do that?"

Sheik nodded her head in reply. Marth smiled and lightly nudged her with his muzzle.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem. Well, let's go!"

And together, the two cats ran toward the large fence and crawled through the hole, exiting the alley.

**(Page Break) **

In the back of the city buildings, Sheik lay on her stomach on the ground, her paws sticking out and folded in front of her. Her ears were pointed backwards, her tail was flicking, and a look of annoyance was plastered on her face. Around her, the sound of loud crashing and scuffling and Marth muttering loudly and hissing was heard. The two have been out for at least almost an hour, trying to teach Marth how to hunt. Sheik had given him some information on how your supposed to be out of your prey's sight and to keep down wind and silent when stalking.

Well, Marth was out of sight, but he was really loud and he was in a position where the wind was blowing from him to Sheik, giving her a nose full of his strangely almost feminine scent. As the sound of him got closer, Sheik sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Three, two, one." She whispered then ducked as Marth shot out of nowhere in hopes to pounce on her. The blue-gray cat let out a surprise "mow" when she dodged and landed flat on his back with a loud thud. Sheik got up and walked over and looked down at him. Marth looked back up at her and smiled sheepishly.

"You could hear me, couldn't you?" He asked.

Sheik scoffed. "Only a lot." She replied. Marth rolled over and got back to his paws and shook dirt and trash out of his sleek fur.

"Sorry, I'm not used to it, that's all." He said. Sheik's moment of annoyance faded and she smiled.

"It's okay. You just still gotta learn." She meowed. "You see, you have to be calm and watch where you put your paws so you won't end up stepping on anything. Try to control your breathing and relax." Marth nodded as he listened to her information. Quickly, Sheik spotted a leaf gliding across the ground in the wind. "Here, used what I just told you and try to catch that leaf." She instructed.

Marth spotted the leaf and nodded. "Alright." He crouched and slowly stalked forward to the leaf. He constantly glanced down at his paws and stepped away from any rock or object the was in his path. He slowed his breathing and focused on the leaf, completely calm. Sheik watched as he did so in admiration. _He can learn pretty quick. _She commented.

Marth kept stalking until he was within a foot of the leaf. Bunching his muscles and bracing himself, he pounced and slammed his paws right down on the leaf. With success and satisfaction spreading over him, he smiled and turned back around to face Sheik. The golden she-cat purred and walked up to him.

"Good job!" She congratulated. "That was a lot better."

Marth smiled at her praise. "You think I'm able to catch a pigeon now?"

"Yeah, that's if we find one." Sheik pointed out. Marth looked around and took a deep breath. The smell of streets and trash met his nose, but somewhere in there, he picked up a trace of bird. He looked where he smelt and found a pigeon pecking at the ground a little ways away. Marth tapped Sheik and motioned over to where the bird was. She nodded for him to go for it. Marth then first stuck his tail in the air. He felt the flow of the air and which direction it was blowing, which was from the pigeon and toward him. He then crouched and silently stalked toward his prey.

The pigeon still pecked away at the ground as Marth got closer. The blue-gray cat glanced down and moved his paws away from a couple pieces of broken glass. He continued to stalked until he was a close enough distance from the bird. He then pounced on the bird's back and bit it's neck. The pigeon stopped flapping it's wings frantically and went limp.

Now beaming with pride, Marth picked up the pigeon in his mouth and turned back to Sheik.

"Congratulations!" She said happily. "You're first caught prey."

"I know! Thanks to you." Marth said through the bird's feathers. "You taught what to do. Thanks!" Sheik lightly blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"No problem. Well, we should get back and give this to the kits."

"Right."

The two cats then bounded back to the alley with the prey.

**Done! So, here's a little chapter about Sheik and Marth! I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it. Thanks for reading and see ya! **


End file.
